The tears of a lioness
by OoKidaLoveoO
Summary: This story is about a lioness who with time go on dark side with her sister and her brother.Is a interesting story.She is the cousin of Zira and plan many things but one of them is to become the mate of Mufasas brother.All the action is happening in general in outlands rouge lands and pridelands. Main Characters:Roxy,Emma,Jalx,Jade,Tala,Scar,Zira,Jax, Emmet,Sam Important:Roxy,Emma
1. Chapter 1

_**All start in a cold morning was foggy,in the pridelands,four souls was born,two with same destiny,one with a great future and one with a discusting that day,Tala..zira's aunt and Azola's sister born Roxy,Emma,Jade and was with a dark coat and blue eyes,Emma was gray with red eyes...she wasn't her mom favourite,Jade,a yellow lioness with red eyes and Roxy..she was different..she was beautiful..she look like her aunt Azola,with her coat and blue eyes..and a stripe on her back..a brown months pass ..Roxy and Emma discover they was very strong,Jade was very proud..like a queen and poor Jalx was angry because his sisters get the mom,Tala get out of the cave and stretch**_

_**-Cubs!She call they**_

_**-Yes mom?Roxy answer at the call and go near her mom**_

_**-Where are the others?**_

_**-They still sleep answer to her mom and flip her tail than run to priderock to see the sunrise.**_

_**-Aww!Mom! A voice hear from the cave and one by one all wake up.**_

_**-Come on cubs this is the first lesson to hunt!Jalx you stay with your dad,he will learn you another things**_

_**Their dad wasn't very beautiful,a weak lion,slim with less and Emma ask every day how their mom choose name was Sylu.**_

_**-Ok girls so stay down than watch where you walk,be very carefull to don't walk on something to make noise because you will scare the prey,now you hide and when you are very close to her,you jump on her back and forn the buffalos,you will hunt in team..but for the gazelles you will need to be try and days pass,all they practice was usefull.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later Emma was going on a wrong way,her dark side was discovered,Roxy was now a beautiful lioness ,Emma was still proud and the favourite of her parents and Jalx was bigger and stronger than the sisters.

One day,in the morning,she was walking and go to watering hole to drink some suddenly a voice sound near her.

turn back,there was a teen like her,a male with a red coat and blue eyes.

-Hello..She say bored like she don't care but in her mind she was jumping of happiness.

-I thought I was single Azcro. Finally say the male and Roxy look at he confused

-Stay you aren't mufasa's brother?

-Yea..How about you?Who are your parents?

-Im Tala's and Sylu's ?She ask courious and look at he with a cute smile

He blush

-Well you really look like Azola and I thought you are Zira's sister.

Roxy laught

-Well Tala is Azola's sister,so im Zira's cousin.

He look weird at her

-What is with that look?She narrows eyes and he start to laught

-What is so funny? She ask but than he pins her in water

-That isn't fair!She shout to he angry than she grab one of his paws and throw he in he comes out he bring her a fish

-Well thank you!She laught and take the than Emma appear in run from the tall grass.

-Roxy!Thanks for god!Come on mom is looking for us and I don't know where to.. She don't finish when she saw Azcro.

-You are dating with he?

He blush

-Oh just now we sorry Azcro maybe see you later because our mom is angry on us… NOW she say loud angry to Emma than run in the high grass and go in the cave.

-Where you was girls?Her dad ask angry.

-She met a boy! Jalx say quick and start to laught.

-Roxy!

-Oh come on dad!Is Azcro,he is Mufasa's brother.

-You will not go anymore one week because you are late!  
-Dad you can't do this.

-Im your dad so I can!He say angry


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Let me!Roxy scream at he and don't know Azcro was near her.**_

_**-Me and Emma leave !Die in hell!Roxy say angry than run with Emma fast and they lost in the night.**_

_**-Roxy Emma NO! He roared but the girls ignore..now they was far away and Jalx come with saw him and pins he down maiing he a claw marking on his chest**_

_**-WHY YOU TELL HE?Roxy say angry**_

_**-Stay calm sys! He say with a discusting voice and this make Roxy more angry but happily emma get her**_

_**-Calm down!She shout at Roxy.**_

_**-This isn't fair**_

_**They don't saw but they was still walking and now they was in a place full of bones.**_

_**-W..wha..what is here?**_

_**Emma growl and flip her tail**_

_**-Outlands,where the exiled lions and lionesses stay,where Scar and Zira decide to be king and queen**_

_**-But aren't they pridelanders?And teens?And Zira was best friend with Sarabi.**_

_**-Yes Roxy,they are teens,Scar is a teen but he has a brain not like you. He start to laught but than roxy bite his neck so hard he start to bleed**_

_**-Well,well you don't need to say im smart !I know that! A voice come from the shadow than they saw two green eyes with a scar on one of them**_

_**-Scar.. Jalx say and look at the creepy green don't want anything from you!We just go from the pridelands a little**_

_**-PRIDELANDERS..?! Scar say angry Catch they …**_

_**Than some lions take Roxy Jalx and Emma to a cave full of lions**_

_**There was the exiled ugly lionesses.**_

_**-Well well ,Zira come to see who visit us!**_

_**Zira come from a small cave nar ours and freeze**_

_**-Get down your silly paws from my cousins!Now! She shout to they lionesses and frown at Scar**_

_**-Dear Zira,we hope we can stay here for some days,we was angry on our parents and we left for some days.**_

_**-You are welcome here!Zira say happy**_

_**-But stay… she stop **_

_**One ,two..three… hmm..where is my beloved Jade?**_

_**-Well Zira,she is our parents don't isn't with you.**_

_**Roxy with her?A exiled lioness?But than think was better like that**_


	4. Chapter 4

-_**I think I can have a plan to help you Zira..she say like she was scared by her but with a strong voice.**_

_**-And how my little Roxy?How you can help me?**_

_**-I met your brother Scar..Azcro**_

_**-Oh yes..Azcro…the little brother**_

_**-And? Zira say excited**_

_**-I can ''be'' his mate and maybe I can help you.**_

_**-Brilliant!That's why I love you!**_

_**She don't know why but she really liked Scar(and for you I will tell you he like her too,hehe)**_

_**-Ok..say Zira finally after she was happy**_

_**-Jax..go and be carefull to don't wake up your parents and say to Azcro to come to the river wood(I make this land,actually from this land is Zira and Sarabi come)**_

_**-Yes ,Zira.I will. He run out the cave and run fast to cave**_  
_**-Make Roxy beautiful !Take her anything you want!I want a little ''house'' in the wood!Come on lionesses we need to hurry!**_  
_**After that they build a very beautiful place,was a bed made from leafes and other romantic things .Was perfect.**_

_**Zira take in person Roxy there**_

_**-You are ok?Zira ask excited and smile to Roxy**_

_**-Yes..Im..o…ok..ok Im say finally and the lionesses take the alarm Azcro was close.**_

_**-Good luck don't disappoint me!Zira say quickly and slow than run in the tall grass.**_


End file.
